Let the Bodies Hit the Floor
by MikoAlchemist
Summary: Today is a normal day, birds are chirping happily the author is eating pie and- oh nope. She just choked, what ever. Wait... I see... an exorcist and... OH SNAP! FRILLS! -Oneshot-


BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

I actually uploaded something. Yay me. This thing has been sitting on my documents collecting dust for months. Better take it out for you to read.

IMAGINARY DISCLAIMER AND ALL THAT SHIZZANG.

BAD GRAMMAR ATTACK~

**

* * *

Let the Bodies hit the Floor**

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

Flop.

Drop.

Those are the sounds of each and every single man fainting and letting their exposed heads fall to the ground unceremoniously (with a slight bounce, but alas, heads are not made for bouncing. Babies are- wait no. I meant Basketballs.)

"Are you sure I should be wearing this dress Lenalee? It doesn't seem that the others find it nice" Miranda said uncomfortably, as she and the Chinese girl walked down the halls of the Black Order.

If I didn't know any better, I'd think by just the name, the Black Order was a cult generated by a sad bunch of morons who believed in the Dark Arts. Even though magic is kinda cool… (Don't Judge Me! I have a cheese-stick! I'm seriously warning you!)

"Don't worry Miranda, I think it looks nice on you" Lenalee said proudly, as they neared her brother's office. Just to show off the new and improved (for a day) Miranda!

Miranda chuckled nervously, not really into the whole moolah of dressing up to be prett.

Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop.

"Lenalee… I seriously don't think I should wear this…"

"C'mon Miranda, you look nice! You have to trust a girl on this one" Lenalee encouraged.

"But the male colleagues are-"

Plop went the Krory.

Haha, Krory plopped.

Miranda was tempted to go and bawl, and shake Krory awake, but Lenalee (really did) threaten Miranda to ignore anything happened and follow her silently. Miranda silently prayed for forgiveness, even though the fallen comrade was not actually dead.

A few more moments later and a few more dropping bodies; Lenalee kicked down the doors of the Science department, signaling the tired workers to pay attention.

"You won't believe what just happened" she said, hardly containing her glee.

"What is it Lenaleeeeeee?" Komui cooed, oblivious of the fact that she broke a pair of giant doors single-handedly without the use of her innocence… and the bill to fix them...

If it weren't for her glowing innocent face, I bet everyone would've coward at her mighty force of brutality towards non-living things.

Like the said doors… Komurin… my writer's block, etc etc.

"Behold, Miranda!" joyous applause and music emitted from the depths of the paper piles that Komui left on the ground as well as the ceiling.

I swear; that place is magical like Hogwarts. Who knows what the heck lurks under them papers and on the ceiling.

"I don't want to come out" Miranda's voice quivered from behind the wall.

"But you look so cute!"

"But it doesn't suit me-"

"Come here"

That wasn't Lenalee asking, that was Lenalee ordering. I think all that time of being emo in recent chapters of -Man finally got to her.

"…Yes Ma'am…" Miranda said shyly, one foot appeared at the entrance.

While Komui was distracted, Johnny, Reever and the others quickly found an under-developed Komurin and quickly tampered with it and hid parts that seem really important in activating the hunk of junk if it was ever to be turned on. They whistled as they returned to their original positions after they hid any evidence of touching the thing.

Once again, the world is safe from Komui's unappreciated intelligence.

"We don't have all day Miranda, don't forget; we need to get groceries for Jerry's cream pie, later"

Suddenly a pink blur jumped from behind the wall to cowering behind Lenalee's back.

Komui sipped from his bunny-mug… how he loved his bunny-mug. It made everything taste better, because Lenalee bought it just for him with her own money from her first allowance.

Ain't that sweet?

Not only that, but Komui was drinking tea, brewed by Lenalee. It wasn't coffee, but it's just as good- HOLY SPLEE!

Komui chocked on his tea, because of what he saw.

The science department was stunned, if they noticed Komui's distress they would've probably thought;

"Serves you Right, slacker"

Back to the matter at hand.

Miranda was wearing pink… not just pink though. It's pink _and_ white, added with frills for effect.

A lacey ribbon sat comfortably in her hair; while her (once again, frilly) dress came that came 6 inches past her knee. Actually, just think of a china doll. She dressed like a china doll.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Lenalee said sweetly.

"Y-yeah… that's really different from her usual attire…" Reever managed to say.

"That's wonderful! C'mon Miranda! Off to the market square!" she giggled, looping her arm in Miranda's as she skipped/ dragged Miranda out of the room.

One by one, the members fell, bouncing their heads on piles of paper. Some mice scampered away from the dropping bodies, complaining as they went in search of new nests.

Outside; more bodies fell.

Plop went Allen.

Plop Went Kanda.

Plop went Bak.

Plop went a finder.

Plop went Bob.

Plop went Bookman.

Plop went I.

Plop went the communication golemns.

Plop went Timcampy.

Squee went Lavi.

…

Plop went _**you**_.

Unbeknownst to Miranda, she gained some admirers (and possibly suitors)

(Somewhere)

"I suddenly want Miranda to be my wife" Tiki announced as he jumped on the table with a bang; all covered in glitter from arts and crafts with Road.

"...What?" The Earl asked, as he looked up from his knitting.

"I want to marry-"

"Heck no! I saw her first!"

Road burst into the room with amazing vigor that threw the doors off their hinges, "You guys didn't even see her! I saw her! Therefore I get her!"

Jasdebi looked around and started backing out of the room towards a different exit.

"Isn't Road straight?" Debbie whipered.

"Is this oneshot good?" Jas retorted quietly.

Debbie nodded in acknowledgment right before they ran for their lives. Yet the author was too quick, and dashed to it's keyboard and typed that Jasdebi should run to town and fetch some pudding for it. The author loves pudding, and french bread; that stuff is awesome too.

-

-

-

**To Be Continued............................................................................................?**

**Maybe.  
**

* * *

OMIGOSH, I can't remember if it's JasDebi or omething. I'm horrible with names, and I'm too lazy to go check. So you shall pretend that I wrote their names right. Either that, or you tell me what it is.

Love you ~.

PS. I know I am pathetic. Please accept this fanfic as an apology. *gets lobbed by readers*


End file.
